


five times

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times

1\. “I’ll pick it up after work.”

Jongdae yawns in the middle of his office, stretched back on the big leather chair his butt has been accustomed to from the many hours he’s spent glued to the exceptionally comfortable padding. He watches his co-workers walk back and forth from behind the glass window, heels clacking against the polished grey marble so loud that can be heard from a mile away. It’s right after lunch and the carb heavy carbonara pasta he had for lunch with the other senior associates didn’t aid his drowsiness whatsoever. 

“Mr. Kim,” He hears his secretary call him and it snaps him from drifting off to sleep, eyes meeting a head full of platinum blonde hair peeking through the door. 

“Yes, Sehun, what is it?” Jongdae quickly sits back upright on his chair. It’s bad for him to be seen slacking off—even though Sehun has been his trusty secretary for years and knows Jongdae’s work habits like the back of his hand. 

“Mr. Wu’s secretary called and she said the meeting at 3PM is cancelled.” Sehun says and Jongdae runs through a mini celebration party in his head. “She’ll call for rescheduling.” 

“Any reason why?” He raises an eyebrow. Mr Wu, or better known to him as Wu Yifan, is a partner of one of the biggest global law offices that is based in China and South Korea and he’ll be damned if he misses an opportunity to work alongside someone of such a high profile. 

“His secretary only said ‘personal issues’” Sehun says with the personal issues emphasized by air quotes. “Which we all  _ know _ that means his superstar lover is in ‘distress’” The younger says again while rolling his eyes. Jongdae snorts. He loves how sarcastic Sehun is—that trait surely develops when you’ve spent a good number of years handling asshole clients. 

“Right,” Jongdae scoffs and fixes his tie. “Thanks for telling me Sehun.” He says, dismissing the younger and Sehun returns to his desk again to play tetris. 

He’s glad that all of his afternoon appointments and meetings are cancelled—he definitely isn’t in the mood to handle anyone ram his ear about how unbeneficial franchising agreements are or how complicated a partnership contract is cause albeit to what his clients think, he almost died during his four years of law school simply because of the same things his clients are confused about, just seven years earlier. 

The cheesy ringtone of his phone shrills while Jongdae is in the middle of collecting thoughts and he picks it up without even checking the caller ID. 

“Hello, Kim Jongdae speaking.” He greets out of habit. 

“I know who’s speaking,” A snarky reply comes from the other end of the phone and Jongdae chuckles as he slides himself down in his chair a little. It’s as if Jongdae can  _ hear _ Baekhyun rolling his eyes at him in his tone.

“What’s up, baby?” Jongdae asks, he coos a little as Baekhyun grunts disgustingly in reply. 

“Please I hope  _ you, _  Kim Jongdae, did not forget the list of things I specifically asked you to get this morning because I will die and you know how much I need it in my life—” 

“Baek—” He tries to interrupt but Baekhyun is talking as fast Chanyeol’s rapping when he’s drunk and wow, can his husband breathe?

“Hello? Are you there? Why aren’t you answering me at all Jongdae?  _ Jongdae? _ ” Baekhyun continues the tidal wave of questions and Sehun catches how Jongdae isn’t even pressing his phone to his ear anymore, it’s hovering 5cm away and he chuckles. 

“I’m here,” He finally says back. “I didn’t forget, don’t worry. I’ll pick it up after work, okay?”

There’s a sigh of relief from the speaker and Jongdae just wants to be there back at home to give Baekhyun a nice relaxing and pampering massage. 

“I just want our daughter’s first birthday to be perfect, Dae.” Baekhyun mutters softly into the phone and Jongdae’s heart melt. This is a big milestone for both Jongdae and Baekhyun and he still remembers how much Baekhyun had sobbed when they took their daughter home for the first time. 

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect, okay? Don’t stress too much.” Jongdae replies. “You’ll get those stupid crows feet you said you hated so much.”

“I hate you,” Baekhyun laughs. “See you back at home.”

 

2\. “I’ll wait.”

It's midnight when Baekhyun finally reaches home. He’s worn out and drained after a full day of trying not to fight 25 year old women over the choice of colour palette for their wedding and just when he’s packed all of his portfolios into his briefcase and make a run for the car park, his boss calls him to attend a social function and he thought he’d surely die from the disgusting scent of sweat, expensive perfume and champagne. After all, life as a celebrity wedding planner came with consequences, Baekhyun thinks. 

“I'm home,” He says tiredly after closing the door behind him. He knows there'll be no reply, Jongdae, despite his busy life at the firm, is always asleep before midnight. Millions of thoughts crowd his head as he remembers the amount of site visits he has to attend tomorrow because this one particular client couldn’t decide on a single venue. 

His stomach rumbles and he remembers that he didn’t eat a damn thing at the social function because for some reason socialites have their own mandate for cucumber water and cucumber in any kind of food which almost sent Baekhyun straight to the bathroom. 

He walks into the kitchen and immediately searches for the fridge. Baekhyun is hopeless when it comes to cooking and everyone knows this. Especially Jongdae. Thankfully, the moment Baekhyun opens the fridge door he spots the plastic container labeled ‘Baekhyun’s dinner’ (with the i dotted with a heart, cheesy Jongdae) sitting on the top shelf. 

Jongdae, his idiotic yet lovely husband of five years, pokes out through the door as Baekhyun makes a large fuss in the kitchen at 12:29AM, still wrapped in his cocoon of blankets and hair disarray. 

“Baekhyun?” He says, voice still heavy with sleep and he rubs his eyes with his hand to get a clearer view of Baekhyun. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun replies, startled and backs into the kitchen counter. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it’s alright.” Jongdae says while moving to grab himself a glass of water.

Baekhyun watches Jongdae’s move across the kitchen. Jongdae is tiny, though they are of the same height. He watches the way the blanket is wrapped around his tiny frame, dragging along the wooden surface of the kitchen floor. Jongdae has narrow shoulders while Baekhyun is broad for his size and on occasions, Jongdae would feel self-conscious when he is wearing a tailored fit suit because of how small he is compared to Baekhyun. But Baekhyun doesn’t care whether Jongdae is broad or not, because he fits perfectly into his arms, back-hugging him whenever he is doing the dishes or cooking them a meal and pressing kisses into his shoulder and whispering I love yous into his ear. 

The microwave dings and Baekhyun rushes to go and take it out. Jongdae cooked up some nice beef stir fry with rice for him and the smell is enough to make him drool. 

“You haven’t eaten all day?” He hears Jongdae ask as he sits himself in the dining chair, Jongdae sitting right across of him. 

“No,” answers Baekhyun. “Shouldn’t you go back to sleep, Dae?” 

“I’ll wait for you.” He says, leaning onto his elbows with the glass of water still cupped in his hands. “I want to see your reaction to my new stir fry recipe.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his husband’s answer. “Just say you can’t sleep without me truthfully, Dae.”

“You’re right. It feels weird to sleep all by myself in that huge bed.” Jongdae smiles cheesily which earns him a kick on the shin from Baekhyun. 

 

3\. "Can I kiss you?"

It’s a sunny day in Seoul and Jongdae already has Baekhyun out of bed by 9AM on a Sunday because it’ll be a shame to not get some laundry done and take advantage of the beautiful weather. So Baekhyun decides to take their daughter out to play out in their backyard, a basket of toys in tow along with a large flannel blanket to lay out on the grass for them to sit on. 

“Remember to put sunscreen on her, Baekhyun.” Jongdae says from the washroom and Baekhyun yells a quick ‘okay’ but doesn’t do what he’s told to immediately until Jongdae throws the bottle of sunscreen right at his head while mumbling about how he doesn’t want his daughter to be as red as a tomato. 

His daughter giggles and squirms the moment the cold sunscreen is slathered onto her ivory skin, wiggling away from Baekhyun’s hold and mischievously smothers Baekhyun’s face with sunscreen, making them into a moustache shape and shrieks loudly when Baekhyun tries to kiss her face while still having a sunscreen moustache. Jongdae watches from inside the house as Baekhyun and their daughter run around the yard in a playful game of tag, both equally trying to be scary while chasing the other, saying that they’re the sunscreen monster. He laughs at how silly they both look. 

It’s 30 minutes later when Baekhyun is sat on the blanket on the grass, heaving for dear life as their daughter is next to him stacking blocks and trying to spell her own name with it. 

“Daddy look! I spelled my name!” She says and Baekhyun half wants to snort because he remembers naming her Yuna and not Tuna a.k.a the fish. 

Jongdae comes out of the house with a mountain pile of their bedsheets and Yuna proudly tells Jongdae how she has successfully spelled her name with the toy blocks. Jongdae kisses the top of her head and tells her how proud he is to have such a smart daughter. 

“Do you need help with that?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae and he nods, handing the basket over to the older as they make way to the clothesline. 

Baekhyun diligently follows whatever that Jongdae tells him to do, handing him over clothing pegs, listening to him mumble how Baekhyun didn’t hang up the sheets straight enough so it doesn’t have an ugly crease when it dries, while occasionally glancing at their daughter who’s now playing tea party with barbie and Baekhyun’s old iron man figurine. 

“There we go,” Jongdae says as he hangs up the last of their bed sheets. The wind is blowing gently which with the combination of the sun, should dry the sheets within the next few hours or so. They make way back to where Yuna is playing when one of the pegs snap and the bed sheets fly off the clothesline and falls onto Jongdae’s head.

Baekhyun wants to laugh when he hears the surprised yelp come for him husband and Jongdae looks like a deer caught in headlights as he tries to escape from the white fabric. Baekhyun finally helps, telling Jongdae to stay still while he helps him untangle himself. 

“Appa! You look like a bride!” Yuna says as she points at Jongdae. The white fabric is draped over his head, falling onto the grass like a train of those gorgeous wedding veils Jongdae sees his high school friends wear on their wedding day. And Baekhyun is standing in front of him, though he was helping Jongdae untangle himself from the fabric, it’s as if he’s lifting up the veil to kiss the bride on their wedding day. 

Jongdae feels himself blush furiously at his daughter’s coos and Baekhyun’s wild smirk that’s plastered all over his face. 

“Can I kiss you, my blushing bride?” He asks and Jongdae punches his chest lightly as Baekhyun presses his lips to kiss the bridge of his nose. 

 

4\. "I did the dishes."

There’s no better way than to describe Jongdae’s current situation other than the word stressed. He’s stressed, to the point where he doesn’t even think it’s possible to become more stressed than he already is. 

He’s been running all around Seoul all day, meeting with a client in Cheongdam then attending a settlement in Apgujeong and then heading for another meeting all the way in Seocho. And he’s honestly just so tired of it all. Sehun, his secretary, already looks like he will kill whoever calls him again to demand to meet Jongdae immediately to settle legal matters. 

And of course Jongdae doesn’t forget that he is also a full time father and responsibilities like cooking dinner for him, Baekhyun and Yuna comes to mind, washing the dishes from breakfast this morning that he neglected due to poor time management, and also to make sure Baekhyun separated the white clothing from the coloured clothing while doing laundry cause he’ll be damned if his white shirts turned pink from Baekhyun’s red clothes. 

All in all, he is just stressed. He almost wants to shout when Sehun comes into his office with a new case file in his arms and if he has to hear yet another “Yes Jongdae, you are the best lawyer in this district under this jurisdiction so you have to handle this case” from the other lawyers in the same speciality when he questions why he has to deal with this matter. 

With work finally cleared out of the way he makes his way home as he parts from the nice lady at the receptionist desk and makes way to his car. Baekhyun hasn’t called him about anything disastrous that can potentially happen at home and he feels sort of worried cause usually at this time there’ll be at least one or two text from Baekhyun asking what the difference between olive cooking oil and olive massage even when it’s clearly written on the packaging. 

He drives home with worry, no texts or calls from Baekhyun, research on laws and previous court decisions to do due to this new case that he’s handling and it’s a feat that Jongdae doesn’t feel like ripping all of his hair out. 

At this time, Yuna is still out at ballet classes and won’t be picked up until later on in the night. So he doesn’t pay half a mind when he comes home and no one greets him, Baekhyun is usually cooped up in his study anyway cursing the name of his clients who request odd palette colours with weird requests. Quote a stressed wedding planner Byun Baekhyun, “What do you mean they don’t have a dimmer? Just break some lights, I don’t care!”

So when he sets down his briefcase on the dining table and starts to roll up his sleeves to do whatever house work there is to do, Baekhyun pops up, forehead plastered with sweat and wearing the cute Kiss The Cook apron he had bought for Jongdae’s birthday last year. 

“Welcome home,” He says softly. “I already did the dishes and I’m cooking dinner. Go and wash up will you?” 

Jongdae is skeptical. Baekhyun did the dishes. Baekhyun is cooking. And Baekhyun is cooking and the smoke alarm isn’t beeping like crazy. 

“I know that look you have on your face and trust me, I’m not burning the house down.” He pouts. “Go before I seriously poison and burn your food.” 

Jongdae pokes his tongue out at Baekhyun and leaves to go to their bedroom. At least, for the meantime, he can take his mind off housework.

  
5\. "No reason."

Baekhyun likes being clingy. He likes being clingy to his brother back when he was younger when he wanted to play with the game that his brother was playing at the time. He likes being clingy to his mother when he wants extra money for a new toy to buy. He also likes to be clingy to his daughter, Yura, if he doesn’t want to part with her after reading her a bedtime story and tucking her into bed. 

But most of all, Baekhyun likes being clingy to Jongdae. 

Jongdae likes his alone time in his study. It’s a way for Jongdae to catch up with his thoughts and finish work that needs to be handed in by tomorrow and also to reorganize himself and search up answers to give to clients in tomorrow’s meetings. He also likes to re-read the emails he receives from clients, partners and Sehun just to keep in track. But when Baekhyun suddenly barges in and drapes himself on Jongdae’s lap, cuddling into his chest and nuzzling into his neck, it all gets a little too distracting. 

He doesn’t mind it, the way Baekhyun’s hot breath is fanning against the column of his neck that makes him shudder or the way Baekhyun tenses when Jongdae’s arm wraps around his waist and pulls him in closer so he doesn’t fall off Jongdae’s lap. 

“Law looks confusing,” Baekhyun says as he’s shifting in Jongdae’s lap and peering onto the screen of Jongdae’s laptop. Millions of tabs of legal articles, court decisions and legislations are open and Baekhyun honestly doesn’t see how Jongdae isn’t bored to death by these sort of things on a daily basis. 

“You get used to it,” Jongdae replies, his voice is muffled behind Baekhyun’s shoulder as he presses a kiss to it. “Why are you so clingy today, baby?”

“No reason.” replies Baekhyun. “Do I need a reason, as your husband, to be clingy to you?” He raises a perfect brow at the younger. 

“That’s true,” Jongdae says. “But I kind of have work to do.” He gras Baekhyun’s hips to lift him up but Baekhyun grounds himself more on his lap, refusing to get off. 

“Nope,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not leaving your lap. You’re stuck with me forever.” He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s neck and pulls him into a suffocating hug. Jongdae’s hands reach up to tickle at Baekhyun’s waist and they both start to laugh hysterically, fighting each other with a tickle war until Baekhyun feels tears coming out of his eyes from how much he’s laughing. 

“ _ You’re stuck with me forever _ ,” Baekhyun’s words keep repeating in his head. Jongdae doesn’t mind staying like this forever. If forever means being with Baekhyun in their never ending stupidity filled marriage, then yes, forever is exactly what he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a dump of my emo 2am baekchen feels!!


End file.
